wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
There Are So Many Animals
There Are So Many Animals is a song from Furry Tales. It's music is adapted from Australia Zoo from Wiggly Safari. Origins Music * Children's music Songwriting The real animals that The Wiggles sing about are Eric the Emu, Terry the Tiger, Kayla the Kangaroo, and Derek the Dingo. Adaptation The Wiggles adapted this song from Australia Zoo. Production Songwriting Murray, Jeff and Anthony wrote the music and John & Paul Paddick wrote the lyrics. Arranging John Field and Paul Paddick arranged the music and lyrics Recording Lachlan, Simon and Emma provide the lead vocals and Simon and Emma provides the backing vocals and Anthony provides additional vocals. Song Credits * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics and Music Adaptation: John Field, Paul Paddick * Music Arrangement: John Field * Lyrics Arrangement: John Field, Paul Paddick * Original Idea: Paul Paddick * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Original Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass - Alex Keller * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Organ - Lachlan Gillespie * Drums - Steve Pace * Glockenspiel - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Clapping - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Karaoke Version * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Organ - Lachlan Gillespie * Drums - Steve Pace * Glockenspiel - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Clapping - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Song Lyrics Anthony: You know there's so many different people in the world. We love all the people. And there are so many animals in the world. We love all the animals, too. Lachy: Eric (Eric) Is an emu (Is an emu) A strange little member of the animal world And he's our friend, as well Terry (Terry) Is a tiger (Is a tiger) A big old member of the animal world And he's our friend, as well Emma: So many animals you see They're all different just like you and me Simon: Candice (Candice) Is a kangaroo (Is a kangaroo) A lovely member on the animal world And she's our friend, as well Derek (Derek) Is a dingo (Is a dingo) A beautiful friend of the animal world And he's our friend, as well Emma: So many animals you see They're all different just like you and me So many animals you see They're all different just like you and me Anthony: Oh yeah, there's so many animals in the world, there's kookaburras, oh yeah, dingos don't bark, they howl. Emma: So many animals you see They're all different just like you and me (The Wiggles applaud.) Trivia * Murray, Jeff & Anthony's Names aren't mentioned in the song credits for this song. since this song is based on the music for Australia Zoo from Wiggly Safari. * John Field & Paul Paddick wrote all the lyrics and adapted the music from Australia Zoo and arranges the music. * Kevin French's karaoke version omits the lead vocals. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Karaoke songs